SCP-1913
SCP-1913-1, SCP-1913-2, and SCP-1913-3 are three separate entities. They were originally categorized as Keter until they were moved to Euclid. Behaviors SCP-1913-1 SCP-1913-1, also known by its name "Agatha", appears to be a white statue of a cat. It is decorated with white paint on its forehead, nose, and ears, with a black substance around its eyes, mouth, and paws. Agatha has the persuasive power of communication, speaking with a young female voice. Agatha is disdainful and contemptuous to the Foundation personnel; though it is cooperative when it comes to sharing its container with the two other SCPs. Agatha is known for giving information on the two inmates, as well for its false and slanderous statements regarding its containment. SCP-1913-2 SCP-1913-2 also named 'Telly' by SCP-1913-3, is a humanoid skeleton covered in dark hair and ash that gives it the appearance of a female creature. SCP-1913-2's skeleton resembles a human structure except for its skull and digits, which resemble those of a large canine. SCP-1913-2 always follows orders from the other inmates. SCP-1913-3 taught SCP-1913-2 to attack anyone that is wearing any armor or a coat unless the subject has any food for them. In that case, SCP-1913-2 appears to be very docile and cooperative. If SCP-1913-2 becomes provoked, it will instantly attack its victims with clawing attacks. The victim sustains rapid damage and blood loss from the attack, but SCP-1913-2 never will kill its victims. The victims will still show signs of life until SCP-1913-1's ink begins making its own effects on the victim. If an organ is separated from a victim, the organ will continue to stay alive without the victim's control of it. SCP-1913-2 will continue attacking the victim until the victims stop moving away from it. Although SCP-1913-2 doesn't need any substance for its survival, it feeds itself with the victim's meat, and will quickly become agitated if the meat is not provided. SCP-1913-3 SCP-1913-3 also known as 'Freddie', appears to be a black, male, Labrador retriever, missing its mouth, nose, and eyes. SCP-1919-3's face has numerous holes on its face, each revealing a white light. SCP-1913-3 does not want to harm either of its inmates, but also does not want to communicate with SCP-1919-1, because of "family matters". Once SCP-1913-3 finds its victim, it will instantly release gray flames through the holes in its face. The flames that the SCP-1913-3 produces are immensely hot, and they have a powerful burning effect when they come in contact with objects. The fire will burn victims' skin until they are completely consumed, or until the fire has been put out. The victims will suffer several burns from SCP-1913-3's attack, usually rendering the victim blind, deaf, and having lost his or her sense of touch. Termination of a victim is only successful if SCP-1913-3 and SCP-1913-1 combine together, where they completely destroy the victim with their combined fire and ink. Navigation Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Partners in Crime Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Mute Category:Man-Eaters Category:Animals Category:Paranormal Category:Homicidal Category:Monsters Category:Enigmatic Category:Imprisoned Category:Karma Houdini Category:Humanoid Category:Force of Nature Category:Dark Forms Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Genderless Category:Science Fantasy Villains